Detrás de cámaras - Angie Harmon & Sasha Alexander - 2016
by Lefelux
Summary: Fanfiction: Angie & Sasha Detrás de cámaras - 2016.
1. Entrevistas promocionales

**Info:** En este fic, ni Sasha ni Angie tiene hijos, pero sí están casadas. David Miller (marido de Sasha). Erik Grey (marido de Angie).

*Ambientemos el fic en la quinta temporada *

 **N/A:** Llevo muchísimo tiempo queriendo publicar una fanfiction sobre Angie Harmon y Sasha Alexander. Espero que os guste. Si hay algún tema sobre Sasha y Angie que os gustaría que quede reflejado en esta historia (o en otra nueva), me gustará saber que es.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 01**

" **Entrevistas promocionales".**

 _8:00 am._

Angie y Sasha estaban acompañadas únicamente por un chófer y por el mánager que la producción de la serie había proporcionado exclusivamente para las entrevistas del día de hoy.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de la cadena de televisión, Sasha y Angie tenían un camerino para ellas dos solas. Allí esperarían hasta que el equipo del programa les avisara para entrar en directo.

—Cariño, me encanta cuando usas tanto escote —Admitió Angie con una pícara sonrisa.

—Sigo pensando que es muy atrevido ¿Crees que me veo bien o debo cambiarme?

Preguntó Sasha mientras que mirándose al espejo del camerino se colocaba el cabello de la manera que más le gustó.

—Te ves hermosa.

Angie se acercó a ella por detrás y depositó un tierno beso en la nuca.

Sasha sintió un cómodo cosquilleo provocado por el beso. Se giró sobre sus talones encontrándose a Angie de frente, pocos centímetros era la separación entre ambos cuerpos.

—No podemos estropearnos el maquillaje… Pero no pasará nada si te doy un beso siendo sumamente cuidadosa, ¿cierto? —Preguntó poniendo cara de niña buena.

—En absoluto… —Angie juntó su boca a la de Sasha y la besó dulcemente.

Alexander se estremeció al sentir el contacto de los labios de Angie. Aquella mujer le imponía demasiado, cosa que le fascinaba.

Ambas sabían que aquello no era una buena idea porque quedaba menos de diez minutos para ir al plató y las dos sabían lo que pasaba entre ellas cuando estaban solas en la intimidad…

—¿Es obsceno admitir que ahora mismo me encantaría que estuviésemos en mi casa? —Preguntó Sasha para seguidamente atrapar y estirar con los dientes el labio inferior de Angie.

Con ambas manos, Angie rodeó la cintura de Sasha.

—¿Es obsceno reconocer que siento lo mismo? —Sonrió divertida.

La puerta fue golpeada varias veces con cuidado.

— _Chicas, cinco minutos para estar en directo. ¿Podéis salir ya?_

Se pudo oír desde fuera. Nadie podía entrar en los camerinos a no ser que tuviese autorización.

Sasha y Angie se separaron y después de comprobar que el maquillaje no las delataba, abrieron la puerta.

—Si ya estáis listas, por favor, acompañadme.

Pidió la persona encargada de llevarlas hasta el plató donde serían entrevistadas. Detrás de cámaras esperaron exactamente dos minutos.

* * *

Durante la entrevista escucharon y respondieron preguntas de todo tipo referente a la serie, pero pronto llegó la pregunta qué destacaría sobre todas las demás…

—¿Que os parece el fenómeno _Rizzles_? —Preguntó la periodista.

Angie y Sasha sonrieron intercambiando miradas de complicidad.

—A mí me parece interesante —Explicó Sasha—. Entre Jane y Maura no existe una relación romántica, pero en pantalla la química entre Angie y yo es tan pura que al público le gusta tanto como para shippear a Maura y Jane.

Angie cerró el puño de su mano izquierda y lo acercó a la boca de Sasha fingiendo tener un micrófono en la mano y haciéndose pasar por reportera.

—Por favor Sasha, explícale al público que quiere decir la palabra _shippear_.

Sasha, al igual que Angie, no pudo aguantar la risa.

—Sí por favor —Pidió la periodista entre risas.

—De acuerdo —Prosiguió Sasha—. En resumidas cuentas, shippear quiere decir que te gusta una pareja y en el caso de que no esté junta tú quieres que sí lo esté. Entonces creas un nombre referente a esa pareja. En este caso la unión de Rizzoli y de Isles corresponde a la expresión _Rizzles_.

—Muy bien explicado Sasha. ¿Y qué opinas tú, Angie? En internet hay cientos de historias respecto a Jane y Maura como pareja sentimental y sexual.

—Sí, los famosos fanfiction… —Sonrió—. Me gusta la idea, los fans son libres de creer en aquello que les llama la atención y les gusta. He leído algunas historias que me han dejado con la boca abierta.

Angie buscó a Sasha con la mirada y ambas sonrieron volviendo a ser cómplices.

—Pero no me disgusta —Prosiguió Angie—, estaría bien para la serie tener en cuenta alguna de las historias que escriben los fans, daría mucho juego entre Maura y Jane.

La presentadora continuó con algunas de sus preguntas sobre la serie. Angie y Sasha respondieron a todas y cada una de las preguntas que les formularon. Minutos más tarde la entrevista terminó, pero todavía quedaban tres más. En todas se trataban temas relacionados con sus personajes y con la serie en general.

Las horas corrieron y al finalizar todas las entrevistas, Angie y Sasha almorzaron juntas en un restaurante de la ciudad. Más tarde, el coche de producción las recogió en el restaurante y las llevó a los estudios de Paramount Pictures.

* * *

Al terminar de grabar una escena, Angie fue a la sala de descanso. Allí estaban Lorraine y Sasha sentadas juntas en un sofá hablando y haciendo tiempo hasta tener que volver a grabar.

—Hola chicas —Dijo una risueña Angie.

—Hola —Dijeron Sasha y Lorraine al mismo tiempo.

En la sala de descanso había una televisión, de repente anunciaron los nombres de Sasha y de Angie.

Mientras la presentadora hablaba, en televisión se mostró un video con imágenes detrás de cámaras donde aparecían Angie y Sasha en los pasillos de uno de los programas que visitaron para promocionar la serie.

— _Hoy nos han visitado las estrellas de la serie Rizzoli & Isles. Entre bambalinas nuestras cámaras captaron la buena relación que existe entre ambas actrices en la vida real. Pero lo que nos ha sorprendido ha sido una imagen en concreto que ha hecho saltar las alarmas. Hace semanas los rumores de que Sasha y Angie podían ser más que amigas llamaron toda nuestra atención debido a un video donde se mostraba a ambas en una discoteca bailando con mucha confianza y rozando el erotismo. Hoy nuestro equipo a capturado estas imágenes. No pierdan detalle…_

Ahora se mostró otro video donde Angie acariciaba cariñosamente el rostro de Sasha mientras esta última tenía depositadas ambas manos a cada lado de la cintura de Harmon y hablaban entre ellas. Ambas aparecían la una frente a la otra y aquella escena duró alrededor de quince segundos.

—¡No puede ser! —Dijo Angie visiblemente sorprendida.

Sasha parecía igual de incrédula y sorprendía que Angie. Habían sido grabadas sin que ninguna de las dos se diese cuenta.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó Sasha quien de inmediato recordó que afortunadamente no se besaban en público.

Lorraine era conocedora de la verdad entre Sasha y Angie. Sabía que desde algunos meses eran algo más que amigas.

—No os preocupéis chicas —Pidió—. Desde hace años están diciendo lo mismo de vosotras y todo ha quedado en rumores. Nunca hacéis nada comprometido en público.

—Pero ahora tienen imágenes comprometidas… —Dijo Angie.

—Eso no es nada —Prosiguió Lorraine—. Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres una persona sumamente cariñosa con amigos y seres queridos. Las cámaras ya te han visto en actitudes como esas en más ocasiones y con distintas personas, no os preocupéis por estas imágenes.

Angie frunció ligeramente los labios, Lorraine tenía razón.

—Lorraine, es tu turno, acompáñame —Pidió una persona del equipo.

—Debo irme, luego hablamos —Lorraine abandonó la sala.

Sasha apagó la televisión y se sentó al lado de Angie.

—Si la prensa nos pregunta al respecto… ¿Contestamos o simplemente lo dejamos pasar?

Angie se levantó y contestó secamente.

—No lo sé, no quiero hablar ahora…

—Angie —La siguió con la mirada—. Espera, Angie…

Pidió en sin éxito porque Harmon ya había abandonado la sala.

* * *

El teléfono de Angie no dejó de recibir llamadas, su marido intentaba comunicarse con ella después de ver las imágenes que aparecieron en televisión. Pero Harmon lo tenía en silenció y no había consultado su teléfono desde este mediodía.

Cuando Angie terminó todas las grabaciones del día, fue al camerino de Sasha. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Hola Sasha. ¿Puedo entrar? —Esperó fuera.

Visiblemente molesta, Sasha se alejó de la puerta y caminó en el interior de su camerino hasta llegar al sofá y sentarse. Angie entró y cerró la puerta, recorrió el camerino hasta detenerse frente a Sasha.

Había pasado una hora desde que se vieron por última vez.

—Cariño, siento muchísimo lo de antes en la sala de descanso. Últimamente estoy teniendo problemas con Erik y lo último que necito es que salgan rumores.

—Pero en este caso los rumores son reales…

Dijo sarcásticamente porque seguía enfadada, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no podía reprocharle nada. A fin de cuentas ella también estaba casada.

—Sasha… —Frunció el ceño pidiendo una tregua—. Ya hemos hablado de esto en otras ocasiones. No estoy bien en mi matrimonio, pero no es tan fácil tomar una decisión.

—Quizás yo no sea lo suficiente para que tengas el valor de tomar según qué decisiones frente al señor Erik Grey.

El nombre de Erik lo pronunció con desprecio.

Angie alzó amabas cejas presa de la incredulidad del momento.

—¿¡Me estás montando una escena de celos!? —Exclamó— ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú también estás casada? —Se mostró molesta por la injusta actitud de la rubia.

Sasha cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y tomó unos segundos para estar en silencio, reflexionó de lo que acababan de hablar. Finalmente mirarla.

—Tienes razón, lo siento Angie —Descruzó los brazos—. Todo eso es una mierda, no sé por qué han sacado esas imágenes.

Angie se sentó a su lado y le acarició cariñosamente una rodilla.

—Es su trabajo… Pero Lorraine tiene razón, no es la primera vez que yo me muestro cariñosa con las personas que quiero. Si tenemos un poco más de cuidado, no creo que esas imágenes nos delaten.

—Mi teléfono está lleno de llamadas de mi marido, pero no quiero hablar con él ahora.

—Te entiendo. Yo no he querido mirar mi teléfono todavía.

—¿Sabes? A veces me dan ganas de olvidarme del resto del mundo y no esconder mis ganas por besarte delante de quien sea.

Angie sonrió, ambas se miraban a los ojos.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo. Pero si hacemos eso empezarían a agobiarnos y tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones…

—Cierto —Admitió con resignación.

Angie se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó tiernamente.

—Te quiero. Y aunque no lo creas, me importas muchísimo como para darlo todo por ti.

—Lo sé cariño. No tengas en cuenta lo que dije hace unos minutos, hablé estando enfadada.

—Bueno, pero no está de más si te lo aclaro —Sonrió.

La puerta del camerino de Sasha era golpeada tres veces seguidas.

— _Soy yo, Lorraine._

Angie se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero Sasha le agarró de la mano y jaló de ella consiguiendo que volviese a sentarse de golpe.

—Por cierto… Yo también te quiero, Angie —La besó.

—Vaya… Me encantan este lado tuyo.

Finalmente Angie se levantó y abrió la puerta ya que desde fuera no se podía abrir sin la llave.

—Hola chicas, si interrumpí algo lo siento —Comentó divertida.

—No estábamos haciendo nada —Dijo Sasha.

—Bueno, fuese lo que fuese puede continuar cuando me vaya. Venía a informaros de que el coche pasará esta noche a por vosotras sobre las ocho.

Angie frunció el ceño, no se acordaba de la cena y de la fiesta que una pequeña parte del equipo de la serie habían planeado para esa noche.

—Yo no voy a ir —Comentó desanimada.

—¿¡Por qué no Angie!?

Preguntó Lorraine sentándose en el sofá con ellas dos.

—¿Te parece poco motivo lo que han dicho de Sasha y de mí en televisión?

Respondió siendo igual de sarcástica que cuando interpreta a Jane y habla con su madre.

—¡Angie! —Replicó en el mismo tono que lo hubiese hecho su personaje Ángela ejerciendo de madre— Hagáis lo que hagáis ellos siempre tendrán tema del que hablar y van a exagerarlo todo.

—Lo sé, pero últimamente están hablando de Sasha y de mí y no quiero darles la razón. Tengo que pensar en mi familia, ellos ven la televisión y se hacen preguntas.

—Que les den a todos ellos.

Sorprendidas, Lorraine y Harmon miraron a Sasha quien estaba en medio de ambas.

—¡No! Esperar, no me refiero a la familia de Angie. Me refiero a la prensa —Miró a Angie—. Cariño, no tienes que dejar de divertirte por miedo a que nos sigan y nos hagan fotos comprometidas.

—Sasha, creo que no es lo mejor. No quiero ir a la cena y contener mi personalidad para no dar de qué hablar. ¿Entiendes?

—Por favor Angie —Insistió—. Es viernes y al terminar la fiesta te iras a tu casa como todos los fines de semana para estar con tu familia y no regresar aquí hasta el domingo en la noche… Hazlo por mí —Pidió.

Lorraine asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Sasha.

—Voy a irme para que puedas convencerla como las tres sabemos… —Enarcó una ceja sonriendo—. Angie, espero verte esta noche, eres importante para todos nosotros.

Se puso en pie y después de depositar un cariñoso beso en las cabezas de Sasha y de Angie, abandonó el camerino.

—Angie. Por lo menos piénsalo otra vez.

—¿No vas a convencerme como Lorraine cree que lo harás? —Preguntó con aquella sexy ronca voz que la caracterizaba.

Sasha sonrió.

—No quería influir en tus decisiones con sexo, pero de acuerdo. Encantada…

Entre besos, Sasha se puso sobre el cuerpo de Angie obligándola a que esta última se acostase a lo largo del sofá. Allí estaban seguras, nadie excepto Sasha tenía llaves del camerino, y ambas habían terminado de trabajar por hoy.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este fic cuenta con dos capítulos. Después de eso no sé si añadiré alguno más.


	2. París

**N/A:** Se me olvido comentar que el fic está clasificado como ` **M** ´ por posibles (no doy nada por hecho) escenas _subidas_ de tono.

*Gracias por darle favorito, seguir y comentar el fic. *

* * *

 **Capítulo: 02**

" _París"._

El avión aterrizó a las diez de la noche a Francia. El equipo de producción de la serie asignó un microbús para el traslado de los actores. También un hotel con una habitación para cada uno de ellos.

Angie, Sasha, Tina Huang, Idara Victor, Lorraine, Jordan Bridges y Bruce McGill cogieron sus maletas y salieron del aeropuerto rumbo al microbús que esperaba en la entrada.

De camino al hotel, Sasha y Angie intercambiaron caricias y miradas cómplices. Estaban sentadas juntas en el último asiento del microbús.

—Mañana va a ser un día largo.

El antebrazo de Angie descansaba sobre el muslo de Sasha, ese gesto era habitual entre ambas. A veces le daba suaves golpecitos con la palma de la mano a ritmo de la música que el chofer compartió por los altavoces.

—Sí, pero estoy entusiasmada por conocer más este país. Dicen que París es la ciudad del amor… —Dijo Sasha con una sonrisa.

Angie discrepó arrugando el rostro.

—Bueno, a mí los estudios de grabación y cualquier otro lugar donde tú esté junto a mí me parecen el lugar del amor.

Sasha torció la cabeza, su corazón parecía haberse parado por segundos. Angie era sumamente cariñosa.

—Oh, Angie… —Dijo con dulzura para seguidamente depositar un beso en su hombro.

Le hubiese encantado besar los labios de Angie en lugar de su hombro, pero recordó que no estaban solas.

El motivo del viaje era promocionar la nueva temporada de la serie. En París les esperaban doce entrevistas con distintos medios de televisión y también de la radio. Sesión de fotos y una rueda de prensa. Todo eso ocurriría en dos de los tres días que duraría el viaje a Francia.

* * *

Después de dos largar horas de trayecto en carretera, llegaron al hotel. En recepción cada quien recogió sus tarjetas de habitación, eran llaves electrónicas para acceder a sus habitaciones.

Las habitaciones estaban juntas la una con la otra y aunque resultase un tópico, las habitaciones de Sasha y Angie estaban una frente a la otra.

Eran las doce y media de la noche y tenían menos de seis horas para dormir. El grupo se instaló en sus correspondientes habitaciones excepto Angie quien todavía no había entrado a su habitación porque permanecía con Sasha en la habitación de esta última.

—Sasha, ¿dormimos juntas? —Propuso con su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Estamos solas en la habitación de un hotel… ¡Por supuesto que puedes quedarte! —Sonrió.

—¡Mierda, Sasha! —Exclamó liberando la tensión— Por un momento pensé que te habías enfadado.

Sasha rodeó la cintura de Angie con ambas manos para quedar todavía más cerca de ella.

—Lo sé, he visto tu cara al principio de mi frase —Sasha embistió delicadamente sus labios contra los de Angie.

Sin dejar de besarla, Angie depositó ambas manos en el rostro de Sasha. Poco a poco caminó dirigiéndose hasta la cama para finalmente hacer que primero Sasha cayese bocarriba y después Angie caer con delicadez sobre el cuerpo de su _amiga_.

Ninguna pudo ni quiso poner fin a las caricias ni besos. Besos por el cuello, en la mandíbula, en los labios.

—¿Todo va bien?

Quiso asegurarse Angie teniendo en cuenta de cuál era la situación de ambas. Dos amigas casadas que volvían a mantener relaciones sexuales siendo infieles a sus respectivos maridos.

—A la perfección —Aclaró entre besos Sasha quien se giró obligando a que Angie quedase bajo su cuerpo.

Harmon arrebató la blusa de Sasha tirándola sobre cualquier parte. Aquella mujer la volvía loca y más cuando la tenía sobre sí y tocándola y besándola de aquella manera tan apasionada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambas despertaron por el ruido del despertador que marcaba exactamente las cinco de la madrugada. A las seis en punto deberían estar en la recepción de hotel.

—¡Acaba con ese maldito ruido! —Pidió Sasha todavía con los ojos cerrados envuelta en las sabanas.

—Está a tu lado… ¡Páralo por favor! —Suplicó.

—¡Mierda! —Finalmente abrió los ojos— ¿¡Por qué tuvimos que dormir tan tarde!?

Se quejó mientras apagaba la alarma de su teléfono.

—Por qué quisimos pasar un rato de diversión —Informó Angie mirándola con una amplia sonrisa.

Tenía muy fresco el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en aquella cama con Sasha hacía tan solo pocas horas antes.

Sasha sonrió tiernamente recordando también el momento.

—Ahora estoy enfadada porque tengo sueño, pero me alegra saber cuál es el motivo por el cual no dormimos hasta casi las tres de la mañana…

Dijo para seguidamente acoplase al cuerpo de Angie apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Me encantaría que todos los días fueran como los de anoche.

—Pueden serlos.

—¿Recuerdas que somos dos mujeres casadas? —Preguntó Angie.

—Lo sé, pero en mi mundo imaginario fantaseo con que ambas estamos solteras y no tenemos porqué escondernos de nadie.

—Pues en mi imaginación yo fantaseo con arrebatarte la ropa. También aparece la imagen de mis labios besando y mordiendo tus labios.

—Ya lo has hecho, no es fruto de tu imaginación.

Ambas rieron.

* * *

Los siete actores se repartieron en grupos según les ordenaban la producción, y casi todas las entrevistas fueron por grupos de dos.

Un grupo formado por; Angie, Sasha, Lorraine y Tina.

Y otro por; Jordan, Bruce, Idara.

Sasha y Angie fueron cautelosas delante de las cámaras a la hora de comunicarse _físicamente_ entre ellas, por lo que sucedió hacía unos días en los pasillos de la cadena de televisión donde habían sido grabadas en actitud cariñosa.

Intentaron no llamar la atención, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban la complicidad y química entre ambas brillaba sobre todas las cosas. En partes de la entrevista sonrieron y se divirtieron intercambiando miradas comprometedoras.

La mañana transcurrió llena de entrevistas, cuando acababan una, empezaban con la otra. Al mediodía todos los actores se reunieron para almorzar en un restaurante recomendado por producción. Al terminar la mayoría se puso en pie menos Sasha que parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Sasha, nos vamos ya. ¿Todo bien?

Dijo Angie cuando se dio cuenta que Sasha no se había levantado.

—¿Qué pasa Sasha? —Preguntó Idara quien estaba junto a ellas.

Sasha las miró y sonrió quitando importancia al asunto.

—Todo bien. Estaba pensando en el día que nos queda por delante…

La mayoría pudo tragarse esa mentira, pero no fue el caso de Angie quien la conocía muy bien y sabía que algo sucedía. Esperó a que todos caminasen delante de ella para quedar ultima.

—Espera… —Dijo agarrando delicadamente el brazo de Sasha consiguiendo retenerla para que el resto del equipo se alejase de ellas y tener un poco de intimidad.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó confusa. Ninguna de las dos caminaba.

—Eso quisiera saber yo. Tu teléfono sonó y abandonaste por unos minutos el restaurante, luego regresaste seria y distante con todos. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No —Mintió—. Mi madre quería hablar conmigo.

—¿Tu madre tenía voz de David?

Sasha frunció los labios para expirar aire por la nariz.

—De acuerdo, he hablado con mi marido.

—¿Has discutido con él?

Sin dejar de hablar, retomaron el paso para no alejarse tanto del grupo.

—Bueno… en realidad no ha querido escucharme. Se limitó a hablar, enfadarse, gritar y finalizar la llamada.

—¿Se ha molestado por algo referente a nosotras dos?

—Digamos que ha seguido las entrevistas que hoy hemos dado en directo. David me ha dicho literalmente que: _"afortunadamente me conoce bien, sino pensaría que Angie y yo tenemos algo más que una amistad"._

Angie puso cara de circunstancia.

—Lo siento Sasha…

—No es culpa tuya. Hablaré con él cuando lo vea en casa.

—No está en nuestra mano cambiarnos de grupo en las entrevistas, porque si no me cambiaria y así evitamos más problemas.

—No tienes que hacer nada. Estoy aquí por trabajo y hacer entrevista contigo forma parte de mi contrato. No pienso dejar de estar bien contigo por lo que pueda o no ver mi marido en las entrevistas.

—De acuerdo, pero si crees que es mejor que tú y yo estemos distantes, lo estaremos. Yo también estoy en la misma situación que tú y te entiendo.

—Escucha Angie. He venido aquí por trabajo, pero cuando llegué a Francia supe que quería desconectar de todo lo personal excepto de ti. Quiero disfrutar este viaje contigo y no preocuparme por nada ni nadie más. Sé que llevó casi cuatro meses siendo infiel a mi marido contigo, pero cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos tomaré cargo de conciencia por mis actos, hasta entonces quiero disfrutar a tu lado los dos días que nos quedan aquí. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Angie asintió con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría besarte en este preciso momento, pero no estamos solas y debemos esperar hasta llegar al hotel.

—Te robaré un beso cuando podamos escaparnos del grupo —Le guiñó el ojo sonriendo divertida.

* * *

Al día siguiente les esperaba más de lo mismo…Tres entrevistas, la sesión de fotos y para finalizar la rueda de prensa con todos juntos.

Cuando eso sucedió, tenían el resto del día libre hasta mañana a mediodía cuando debería estar en el aeropuerto y regresas a Estados Unidos.

Hoy sería su última noche en París y decidieron ir por libre hasta llegar la noche que se reunirían en el hotel e irían a una discoteca después de cenar todos juntos.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, Sasha y Angie decidieron pasar toda la tarde recorriendo Francia sin compañía de nadie más.

Encontraron algunos lugares espectaculares, paisajes y rincones del país sumamente bellos.

—Ven, nos tomaremos una foto juntas.

—Me parece buena idea.

Sasha se acercó a Angie y pasó un brazo por la parte trasera de la cintura de la morena. Angie activó la cámara frontal del teléfono y cuando ambas aparecieron en pantalla, iba a preguntarle a la rubia si estaba lista, pero fue sorprendida…

Sasha besó apasionadamente los labios de Angie siendo correspondida.

—¿Tomaste la foto? —Preguntó burlonamente.

—¡Lo hice!

Ambas rieron a carcajadas disfrutando de cada insignificante momento.

—Quiero verla —Dijo Sasha mirando la pantalla del teléfono.

En la foto se podía ver como los labios de ambas se rozaban, fue lo que Angie pudo capturar antes de ser sorprendida.

—Oh, hemos quedado muy bien—Admitió.

—Así es, pero tenemos que tomarnos otra. Tenía pensado compartirla en Instagram.

—Esa es una foto muy bonita para compartirla con todo el mundo —Bromeó—. Creme, los fans _Rizzles_ te aplaudirían.

—Lo sé, y también sé que nuestros matrimonios serían el tema principal de las noticias.

—Tienes razón. Tomemos otra foto.

Las chicas volvieron a colocarse y Angie tomó la foto.

La foto mostró a Sasha y a Angie sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No era una risa forzada, ni una risa común cuando te tomas una foto. Era una sonrisa que reflejaba el divertido recuerdo sucedido segundos antes y que quedaría grabado en sus memorias para siempre. Finalmente, Angie la compartió con todos sus seguidores en Instagram.

* * *

Este fic continua, pronto añadiré otro capítulo más.


	3. 03

**N/A:** Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero sinceramente, estoy en blanco con esta historia. Al principio tenía ciento de ideas en mi cabeza con Angie y Sasha, pero mientras iba escribiendo no era capaz de plasmarlo tal y como lo tenía en mi cabeza. Espero que al menos os guste este tercer y último capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 03**

Han pasado cuatro meses desde el viaje a Francia. Las grabaciones de Rizzoli & Isles continúan como de costumbre, pero las vidas de Sasha y de Angie han cambiado un poco.

Angie hace una semana que legalmente está divorciada de Erik. Por su parte, Sasha todavía está a la espera de que la ley anule su matrimonio con David, quien todavía es legalmente su marido, pero llevan tres meses viviendo en casas separadas.

 **oOo**

En la sala de maquillaje de los estudios de Paramount Pictures, se encontraban; Sasha, Lorraine, Bruce, Jordan y Tina.

—Sasha. ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy callada desde que llegaste, y de eso hace quince minutos.

Quiso saber Bruce quien, al igual que el resto de compañeros, estaba siendo maquillado por los profesionales de peluquería y maquillaje.

—Cierto —Dijeron Jordan y Lorraine al mismo tiempo.

—No me pasa nada —Mintió—. Estoy pensando en parte del guion, tengo atascada una parte —Sonrió forzadamente.

Escasos minutos más tarde, Angie llegó a la sala de maquillaje.

—Buenos días… —Dijo Harmon en un tono de voz desanimado.

Era habitual que el saludo entre Sasha y Angie fuese con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. A veces sustituían el abrazo por algún gesto cariñoso que bien podía ser; acariciar uno de sus brazos, hombros o espalda. Pero esta vez no fue así...

—Buenos días —Dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los que se encontraban en la sala de maquillaje.

Como hacía todos los días, Angie saludó a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, incluida a Sasha a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla sin ningún tipo de afecto. No le apetecía saludarla, pero lo hizo para no levantar sospechas y preguntas entre los demás compañeros. En otras circunstancias hubiese sido con Sasha con la que más cariñosa se hubiese mostrado.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, cielo? Pareces mustia y apagada —Inquirió su amiga y compañera Lorraine sabiendo que algo le ocurría tras ver su seriedad.

Sasha sabía a qué se debía la seriedad de Angie. El comportamiento y el tono de su voz al saludar al equipo resultó desanimado, algo inusual en ella. Pero se mantuvo fuera de la conversación.

—Estoy bien —Respondió Angie quien mintió para evadir una conversación referente a su estado de ánimo.

Las miradas entre Sasha y Angie no volvieron a cruzarse desde su frio saludo.

Melissa entró en la sala de maquillaje.

—Buenos días equipo. Necesito que Sasha, Angie y Tina vengan conmigo.

Pidió Melissa Kreuk, una de las directoras de la serie.

—Todavía no estoy maquillada —Informó Angie.

—No importa, no vamos a grabar todavía.

Angie fue la primera en obedecer las órdenes de Melissa. Por el camino, Tina estableció conversación con Sasha pero esta última prestaba más atención en seguir con la mirada a Angie que a lo que su compañera le estaba contando.

Llegaron al plató donde se encontraba el despacho del personaje de Maura Isles, y las cuatro mujeres entraron. Dentro no había nadie excepto ellas.

Melissa señaló a Sasha y a Angie.

—Ok chicas, necesito que vosotras dos os sentéis en el mismo sofá para que nuestro compañero haga las pruebas de cámara. Tina, tú acompáñame hasta el decorado de la morgue.

Todavía en silencio, Angie se sentó donde Melissa le indicó y esperó en silencio a que volviese a darle más órdenes.

Sin dejar de mirar a Angie, Sasha se sentó en el mismo sofá que la morena.

—¿Sigues molesta por lo de anoche?

—Sasha, no me apetece hablar contigo en estos momentos —Respondió sin mirarla.

El ánimo de Sasha decayó ante aquella respuesta. No le gustaba estar enfadada con nadie, y mucho menos con Angie.

—¿Crees que más tarde podemos tener una conversación en privado?

Angie tomó un par de segundos en silencio y acto seguido llevó la mirada hasta los ojos de Sasha.

—¿Es necesario? Yo creo que no. Ayer ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir.

—Vamos, Angie. Lo de anoche fue un mal entendido.

Sorprendida, Angie entrecerró los ojos fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿¡Un mal entendido!? Te pedí que te quedases y a cambio tú fuiste muy honesta…

La morena suspiró resignada. Renegaba con la cabeza presa de la incredulidad del momento.

Sasha quiso seguir hablando, pero guardó silencio cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba a ellas.

Melissa regresó junto a la persona encargada de grabar la escena que más tarde daría lugar entre Alexander y Harmon. Hicieron algunas pruebas con la cámara en busca del mejor plano.

—Vale chicas, hemos terminado aquí. En unos minutos empezamos a grabar, os avisaré. Os veo en un rato, gracias.

Sasha, Jordan, Lorraine, Idara y Bruce inconscientemente crearon entre ellos un circulo. Hablaban entre sí haciendo tiempo mientras seguían a la espera de que Melissa diera ordenes de comenzar a grabar una escena.

Después de ser maquillada, Angie se unió al resto de compañeros en el decorado que ejercía como la cafetería de la comisaria de la serie. Se mostró activa en la conversación que mantenían en grupo.

—Angie, acompáñame fuera un minuto.

Pidió Sasha mientras los demás compañeros siguieron hablando entre ellos, la conversación que mantenían era lo bastante entretenida como para no darse cuenta de que ella y Harmon se ausentaban de dicha conversación.

—Estamos trabajando, espera a que terminemos —Respondió Angie.

—Para ser exactos y teniendo en cuenta de que Melissa ha dicho que no empezamos a grabar hasta dentro de cinco minutos…técnicamente no estamos trabajando, estamos a la espera.

Angie enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quién está hablando? ¿Maura Isles? Son las nueve de la mañana, no necesito que me des una aburrida charla y me corrijas.

—Disculpa, no sabía que la antipatía y mal genio de Rizzoli se había apoderado de ti —Dijo sarcásticamente.

—Jane no es antipática… —Reprochó.

—¡Angie! —Se quejó— ¿Podemos centrarnos? Acompáñame fuera, solo será un momento.

Finalmente, Angie cedió y acompañó a Sasha. Al mismo tiempo salieron a los pasillos que había entre decorado y decorado consiguiendo un poco de intimidad.

—Lo de anoche en tu casa tiene una explicación.

—No quiero escucharla.

—Me da igual lo que quieras o no, vas a escucharme.

—Sasha…

Angie fue interrumpida de inmediato.

—Anoche no quise empezar una conversación respecto a nosotras porque no estaba preparada. Pero el motivo por el que ayer no me quedé a dormir en tu casa es porque no quiero involucrarme en nada, considero que es muy pronto.

Angie fue sorprendida.

—¿Involucrarte? Sasha, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, ni que formemos una familia con hijos. Solo te pedí que durmieras en mi casa como lo has hecho otras veces. Ayer lo estábamos pasándolo increíble, no quería que ese momento se acabase, no intentaba agobiarte.

—Escúchame Angie, llevo casada quince años y estoy en medio de un divorcio porque mi relación resultó un fracaso. No quiero fallar otra vez por tomar decisiones precipitadas. Tú me gustas, es evidente que te quiero y me atraes, pero mi cabeza está en mil cosas a la vez. No quiero tomar decisiones bajo presión.

—Creo que está siendo injusta conmigo. Jamás te he presionado.

—No he dicho que tú lo hagas, pero yo sí lo estoy haciendo. Estoy intentando ser lo más exigente posible conmigo misma para que no vuelva a suceder lo que está pasando en mi matrimonio. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Angie no respondió. Hasta ahora no lo había reflexionado desde el punto de vista que Sasha tenía respecto a la situación.

Agarró la mano de Angie y la pegó frontalmente contra sí consiguiendo que Harmon la mirase a los ojos.

—Te quiero Angie, y prometo que eso es lo único que tengo claro en estos momentos. Pero no quiero involucrarme precipitadamente. Por favor…no sigas enfadada, no me gusta verte así. Te prometo que estoy siendo totalmente sincera contigo.

Angie volvió a guardar silencio, necesitó contemplar la mirada de Sasha para encontrar un poco de serenidad mental.

—No estoy enfadada —Inquirió—, estoy pensativa.

Sasha frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que sonrió.

—¿Pensativa? ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?

—Reconozco que estaba enfadada por lo de anoche, pero ahora que sé cuál es el motivo de tu comportamiento… Me gustaría pedirte disculpas por haberme comportado de forma egoísta y enfadarme contigo.

—Está bien, no tienes que disculparte.

Deslizó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Angie hasta llegar a las puntas de su cabello y enredar sus dedos jugando con un mechón.

—Sí tengo que hacerlo —Dijo para seguidamente juntar sus labios a los de Sasha y besarla cariñosamente.

A ninguna de las dos le importó besarse en medio de los pasillos donde cualquier persona podía verlas. Quizás era la primera vez que lo hacían exponiéndose a ser vistas por sus compañeros, pero no iban a esconderse. A fin de cuentas, no estaban haciendo nada malo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo sé, no es un final decente, pero estoy atascada con esta historia. Espero que no me matéis, y si se me ocurre algo que considere bueno, lo subiré. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer mis locuras.


End file.
